Merlin - Saison 5 - Episode 12-13
by Sora-of-Camelot
Summary: Une série de trois One-shot qui racontent la fin suivant trois points de vue de personnages différents et de façon différente. (on pourrait dire qu'il s'agit de trois fins alternatives selon l'imagination de trois auteures


**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde. Je poste ma première fiction (qu'est un One-Shot, mais en trois coups) sur ce compte.**  
**Alors, pourquoi un One-Shot en trois coups ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit d'un défi à trois : chacune écrit la fin qu'elle pense/veut que ce soit pour la série Merlin, il s'agit donc des équivalents des épisodes 12 et 13 (et très légèrement pour le début) le 11. Les règles sont simples : prendre le point de vue d'un personnage (pour moi, il s'agissait d'Arthur), parler à la première personne (enfin c'est pas une règle, elle n'est pas forcée d'apparaître, mais ça aide beaucoup pour le point de vue du personnage), et enfin, ne pas avoir regardé les épisodes 12 et 13, ni leur préview (ce fut dur de se retenir de regarder la préview du 12...) Cependant, pour mon cas, c'est enfin fait et j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. J'ai deux fins alternatives, à vous de choisir celle que vous voulez, ou prendre les deux ^^. Prenez ça à la "légère", c'était surtout un jeu entre amie que j'ai décidé de vous faire partager (pour preuve, je n'ai pas de titre pour cette "fiction"**

**Enfin, les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, donc voila.**

* * *

**Une fin d'après moi**

_**POV Arthur**_

Tout se déroulait si rapidement. Comme si ces évènements étaient régis par une force qui les forçait à se dérouler. A peine j'ai appris par le médecin de la cours, Gaïus, que Morgana avait déclaré la guerre, et maintenant je découvre que l'un de mes meilleurs chevaliers, celui auquel j'avais tellement confiance, que je le considérais comme un ami, disparaît, usant de magie et s'évadant du cachot auquel il était prisonnier après avoir tenté de faire évader une jeune druidesse qui voulait ma mort. Au fond, je ressentais un fort reproche en moi. Je voulais donner une seconde chance à cette jeune fille, surement à l'égard de Mordred, l'enfant que j'avais sauvé avec Morgana, à cette époque qui me semble maintenant si lointaine.

Lorsque Merlin m'a raconté la fuite de Mordred, j'ai ressenti comme un fléau me tomber dessus. Encore quelqu'un qu'allait me trahir, pour la troisième fois. Mais était-ce ma faute ? Ais-je forcé les évènements à se produire ?

« J'ai fait une terrible erreur, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était la question que je venais de poser à Merlin, espérant qu'il aurait une bonne réponse à me donner, de l'espoir, encore un tout petit peu d'espoir. Mais en voyant la mine grave, inhabituelle qu'il prenait, j'en ressentais directement les conséquences, malgré sa réponse qui se tentait d'être rassurante

« J'espère que non ».

Merlin m'avait toujours intrigué, mais ces temps-ci, notamment depuis que nous avons revus Mordred, depuis que j'avais voulu partir sauver mes chevaliers des mains de Morgane et des saxons, Merlin avait perdu une certaine légèreté, une grande partie de son humeur. Il était devenu plus sombre, et bien plus mystérieux, comme si quelque chose en lui l'écrasait, le terrifiait. Peut-être avait-il ressentit le danger de Mordred ? Il avait souvent des bonnes intuitions, et cela ne me rassurait guère. Mais ce n'était plus le moment de penser et de réfléchir dans le vide. Il fallait se préparer pour la bataille, la dernière qu'allait se produire. Quoiqu'il arrive, je n'abandonnerais pas, je me battrais pour Camelot, pour mon peuple, pour ceux que j'aime, et jamais je ne laisserai Morgane terrassait tout ce que j'ai protégé et fondé depuis que je suis devenu roi.

Quelques jours passèrent, des patrouilles retrouvèrent d'autres soldats victimes de la déformation du visage, la même que pour le premier soldat qu'avait, sans le vouloir ni le désirait, passer le message de guerre. S'en était trop, je ne vais pas laisser plus longtemps mes soldats se faire attaquer et subir cette infamie, maintenant, on doit répliquer. Des groupes de saxons attaquent des soldats qui devaient livrer des armes au château, Morgane usait de sa magie pour en tuer d'autres. Ils étaient tous proches, prêts à nous bondir dessus. Mais nous serons les premiers à passer à l'action, ils pouvaient se l'assurer.

J'organisai un conseil de guerre, étudier différentes stratégies, mettre au point différentes attaque, mais cela n'était guère simple. Je me retrouvais face à une armée qui n'avait pas de base simple, juste se cacher autour de Camelot. Ils n'avaient pas de point central à toucher, mis à part Morgane elle-même, et il fallait bien sûr qu'elle maîtrise la magie. Cette bataille se révélait dur à mener. Heureusement, un soldat m'appris qu'il y avait anormalement des troupes de saxons autour d'un château en ruine et délaissé. Surement qu'ils devaient siéger là-bas.

« Chevaliers, maintenant que nous savons qu'ils se cachent dans un château visiblement abandonné, notre tactique d'attaque se verra simplifier. Mais il faudra faire preuve de vigilance et ne pas oublier que Morgane est une sorcière, mais qu'elle n'est pas seule, Mordred, qui nous a trahis, a rejoint ses rangs et semble toucher à la magie lui aussi. Mais je vous promets que cette fois-ci, ça ne sera pas Camelot qui sera en proie au conflit, comme ça l'a toujours été depuis les attaques de Morgane, cette fois, ce sera nous qui prendrons de l'avance et prendrons de cours nos adversaire. »

Avec les chevaliers qui m'étaient les plus fidèles, nous continuâmes de mettre au point une stratégie pour vaincre ma sœur. Je sentais Merlin, et surtout son inquiétude se répandre dans la pièce. Jamais j'aurais pensé que je préférerais sentir ses idioties se répandre que ce qu'il dégageait maintenant. Cela me manquait lorsqu'il faisait le pitre, avec son hoquet, alors que je me torturais le crâne pour accomplir ma quête _seule_ et qu'au final, j'ai eu droit à son aide, mais en plus à celle de Gauvain. Comment tout ceci pouvait me manquer ? La situation était-elle si désespérée que ça ? Je sentais aussi Gwen qui s'inquiétait pour moi, pour Camelot, pour l'avenir. Je pris sa main, et la serra, dans l'espoir de la rassurer. On se regarda dans les yeux, et d'un regard, je sus lui passer tout le message que je désirais et en guise de réponse, elle laissa passer un petit sourire, ne cachant pas tout de même ses peurs.

Le conseil de guerre terminé, je réunis tous mes plus braves chevaliers, je mis devant, Sir Léon, Sir Gauvain et Sir Perceval, mes trois plus nobles chevaliers, les seuls qui me restaient, depuis la mort de Lancelot et Elyan, et la trahison de Mordred. Avec eux, je rajoutai quelques autres chevaliers, que j'avais entrainé moi-même depuis que j'étais prince, dont je connaissais leur potentiel, ainsi que leur loyauté et leur courage. A ces dix chevaliers, je les nommais capitaine, capitaine pour rester organiser dans l'attaque et mener, comme il le fallait, les autres chevaliers avec nous. Je sentais, malgré leur tension, l'honneur qu'ils ressentaient d'être attribué un tel rôle, leur joie de voir que j'avais pleinement confiance en eux. Tous mes chevaliers étaient rangés en rang par division. Merlin se rangea, lui aussi préparer pour la future bataille, à mes côtés. J'en étais d'ailleurs assez heureux, même s'il agissait comme une fille, l'avoir à mes côtés pouvait me rassurer. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui m'avait inventé cette histoire à dormir debout sur la légende de mon ancêtre et son épée, dans le seul but de me redonner confiance en moi ? Il a toujours été là, et le sera toujours.

Guenièvre était resté devant les portes de la citadelle, en haut des marches, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, au côté de Gaïus, lui aussi tout autant inquiet de l'avenir, et de Merlin. Quelques soldats resteraient au château, dans l'intérêt de ne pas le laisser sans défense et pouvoir protéger la reine, et le peuple.

Après ces derniers au revoir, je partis devant, suivit de Merlin, et de mon armée. D'après les renseignements, le château abandonné se situait après la plaine de Camlann, cette vaste étendue verte qui ne se trouvait guère loin de Camelot. Une fois arrivée à la plaine, j'annonçai qu'on allait s'arrêter pour se reposer, avant notre combat final face à Morgane et aux saxons. Chaque chevalier vivait cette soirée dans l'angoisse, mais aussi dans l'honneur de se battre pour Camelot. Pour oublier leurs soucis du lendemain, ils rigolaient, prenaient le temps de s'amuser. Merlin en était habitué maintenant et avait compris pourquoi, il semblait s'y faire. Je restais pensif devant le feu de camp qui crépitait, Merlin me rejoignit, voyant surement de l'inquiétude dans mon regard.

« Etes-vous inquiet, sire ?, me demanda-t-il.

-Je crains que cette bataille soit plus violente que les précédentes. Je suis plutôt heureux de ne pas la subir à Camelot. Le peuple ne doit pas vivre ça, ils ont déjà bien assez souffert.

-Sire, vous faites un parfait idiot, vous pensez avant tout au peuple qu'à vous-même. »

A cette remarque, je souris, peut-être avait-il raison, mais j'étais plutôt fier d'être ce genre d'idiot. Cela ne me dérangeait guère. Pourtant je poussai d'un coup de bras Merlin, pour s'être moqué de moi et nous sourîmes un peu tous les deux.

« Merci, finis-je par lui dire, le remerciant de tenter de me remonter le moral, encore une fois, malgré le sien

-Si vous avez le moral dans vos chaussettes, vous ne pourrez jamais vous battre et dirigez une armée comme il le faut, sire, j'en ai fait les frais lors de la précédente bataille. »

Et le voilà à encore se moquer de moi, quel faible roi je pouvais bien faire. Mais Merlin était le seul ami, qui jusque-là ne m'avait pas trahi, qui est resté auprès de mon tout le long, et qui m'a soutenu jusqu'au bout. Nous finîmes par nous endormir laissant le dernier jour venir à nous. Au réveil, chaque chevalier se préparait : ils aiguisaient leurs armes, remettaient comme il fallait leur armure, s'occupèrent des chevaux… Tous étaient prêts au petit matin, pour chevaucher vers la guerre. Alors que nous allèrent partir parcourir le dernier bout de chemin qui nous séparait entre Morgane et nous, un éclaireur vint nous voir, nous annoncer l'état de la situation.

« Sire, les saxons ont aussi commencé à se regrouper et se préparer pour une bataille, Morgane étant toujours leur chef, et effectivement accompagné par Mordred.

-Il semblerait qu'on ait eu la même initiative de prendre les devants, fis-je remarquer

-La bataille va surement se dérouler sur la plaine de Camlann, ça sera une confrontation directe entre eux et nous. »

Je hochai la tête, d'accord avec ce que venait de proposer sir Leon, qui venait de rejoindre la conversation. Nos plans allaient être modifiés mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Je sentais Merlin trembler, non de peur, enfin si, surement un peu, mais il me semblait plutôt qu'il bouillonnait de colère, la chose qu'il gardait secret en lui commençait à devenir bien trop grosse pour lui, pensais-je. Et même mes sarcasmes ne le décontractèrent pas.

Après avoir informé mes chevaliers de la situation, nous étions tous rangés, moi et Merlin devant, prêt à foncer dans la bataille. Surement qu'il se passait la même chose de l'autre côté de ses plaines, car du sommet de la petite colline, je vis un groupe, de l'autre côté. Mon cheval se cabra, puis je partis au galop, suivis des autres. Les hennissements des chevaux retentirent dans la plaine en chœur, l'armée adverse fit de même, et nous nous opposâmes avec force et violence. Beaucoup, que ce soit des saxons ou mes chevaliers, tombèrent de leur destrier pour continuer à s'affronter à l'épée. J'étais toujours sur mon cheval, éliminant pas mal d'ennemis qu'ils soient sur chevaux ou à terre. Je leur prouvais que je n'avais toujours pas perdu de mes talents, même en étant roi. Du regard, je recherchais soit Morgane, soit Mordred, c'était ceux qu'il fallait le plus craindre, j'en étais certain. Mais je faisais aussi attention à mes chevaliers. Je voyais Gauvain combattre avec facilité, usant de ses propres techniques à l'épée pour vaincre les adversaires. Perceval, avec l'avantage de sa grande taille, vainquait trois ennemis à la fois, et quant à sir Leon, toujours aussi noble et digne dans ses combats. Cependant, on était à jeu égale face aux saxons, autant des leurs que des nôtres tombaient. Cela ne pouvait durer guère longtemps, il fallait mettre un point à la bataille. Merlin me surveillait toujours, étrangement pas à quatre pattes comme il avait souvent l'habitude de faire, certes il se débrouillait très mal à l'épée, mais il avait une chance inouïe. Je l'entendis crier mon nom, je me retournai, et para un coup de Mordred. Alors il était bien passé de l'autre côté. Il m'asséna coup sur coup, surement de rage, et je parai à chaque fois. Voyant une faille, je commençai à contre-attaquer, mais nous étions du même niveau. Il avait décidément bien progressé à l'épée. J'entendis soudainement le bruit d'une épée qui venait de tomber par terre, avec ce bruit métallique. Surpris, je compris qu'un autre saxon voulait m'attaquer par derrière, profitant que j'étais entièrement focalisé sur Mordred. Moi aussi, j'étais doté d'une chance folle en voyant qu'il avait lâché par je ne sais quel moyen, son épée. Mais je n'eus guère le temps de trop me focaliser sur ce lâche, que Mordred reprit l'assaut sur moi, mais cette fois, il usa de magie pour avoir le dessus sur moi, chose qu'il réussissait très bien. Je luttai le plus que je pouvais, mais face à la magie, je n'avais aucune chance. Il m'éjecta quelques mètres plus loin, et je lâchai en même temps l'épée, à cause du choc et la surprise. En me relevant, je vis Merlin, cette fois, c'était de la peur qu'il ressentait, avec son visage livide et ses yeux écarquillés, des larmes coulèrent de leur coin. Décidément, il ne savait pas se retenir, une vraie fille, pensais-je, en souriant. Cependant, je me donnai une baffe mentale, voulant oublier tout ce à quoi je penser, pour me recentrer sur la bataille, mais sans armes en main, reprendre le dessus serait plutôt corsé.

Le champ de bataille était sombre, incendié par des flammes dues aux torches tombées. J'étais blessé, et mon corps me paraissait si lourd. Pour me sauver, des chevaliers arrivèrent et s'attaquèrent à Mordred, mais ils n'avaient aucune chance. Cependant, Merlin me prit et ne me laissa pas tenter de les sauver, ramassant sur le passage mon épée.

La journée s'était bien avancée pour laisser place à un début de soirée. Sir Leon, Gauvain et Perceval nous suivirent, tout en gardant nos arrières. Le combat était bien plus violent que prévu, et de plus en plus de mes hommes mourraient. Merlin, remplaçant comme il le fallait Gaïus, soigna mes blessures, il m'obligea à rester encore assis un petit moment, refusant d'écouter à un seul de mes ordres. Je ne pouvais que rester là.

« Merlin… De quoi es-tu si effrayé ? Tu en a vus pourtant des batailles, ce n'est pas la première que nous vivons

-Je sais, Arthur… Mais celle-là est pire que les autres.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, contre Cenred, c'était aussi perdu d'avance, surtout contre une armée d'immortel, et pourtant, on a gagné. Pareil pour la dernière bataille contre Morgane, c'était sans espoir, et on a encore triomphé. Pourquoi pas maintenant, Merlin ? »

Il garda le silence. Décidément, il me cachait quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas me dire. Pourquoi, lui qui avait encore tant d'espoir au dernier combat, face à Morgane et Agravain, a-t-il autant de doutes et de peur sur une potentielle victoire pour Camelot ? Certes, on se battait cette fois contre deux sorciers, mais je n'allais pas perdre pour autant, je ne m'avouerais jamais vaincu, tant que je ne serais pas sûr que mon peuple peut vivre en paix.

Gauvain revint nous rejoindre, après avoir examiné la situation sur le champ de bataille, nous perdons de plus en plus de soldat. Je regardai Merlin d'un œil qui disait : « Je ne peux plus rester ici à attendre que mes hommes meurent, je retourne me battre avec eux ». Je savais qu'il comprit de suite ce que je voulais lui dire silencieusement et voulut m'arrêter, mais c'était trop tard, je courus vers le champ de bataille, une nouvelle fois.

Mes blessures allaient mieux, je ne ressentais plus leur douleur. Beaucoup d'hommes gisaient à terre, que ce soit des chevaliers de Camelot, ou des saxons. J'entendis des pas s'approchaient de moi, petit à petit, lentement. Je levai ma tête en direction de la source des pas, et Mordred se présentait une nouvelle fois devant moi, il me redonna un coup d'épée, que je parai. Il semblait moins enragé, mais toujours sa colère bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, cependant, mon corps était toujours lourd, et je ne pus parer le second coup qu'il me donna au ventre. Je tombai à genou, et il me redonna de haut, son regard remplis de colère et de haine. Ma vision se troublait, petit à petit. Etait-ce alors la fin ? Merlin avait vraiment raison sur une possible défaite cette fois ? Même si je ne voulais pas le croire, même si je voulais encore me battre, mon corps ne m'écoutait plus, il était si lourd, et si faible maintenant. Mais je vis, avant de sombrer entièrement dans l'inconscience, Merlin. Il semblait lui aussi en proie à une colère sans nom, ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne leur avait dit quoique ce soit, mais de son regard, il semblait qu'il avait déjà vécu auparavant cette scène. Et je compris pourquoi, lorsqu'en levant son bras et en faisant briller ses yeux d'un éclat doré, il vainquit Mordred. Lui aussi il usait de magie, mais non pour le faire le mal comme le faisait Morgane, mais pour me sauver, moi qui avait toujours craint la magie, celle qui m'avait pris ma mère, mon père et qui avait corrompu ma sœur. Depuis combien de temps avait-il gardé ce secret en lui ? Pendant combien de temps me protégeait-il comme il l'a fait maintenant ? Je voulais lui poser tant de question, je le craignais aussi à cause de la magie, à cause du fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme bénéfique, mais mon corps étant trop faible, et je n'avais plus la force de poser une seule question. Je l'entendis crier mon nom avec beaucoup de désespoir, et je le sentis venir vers moi et soutenir ma tête. Je l'entendais murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Serait-ce encore de la magie ? Je sentais cette chaleur irradiait dans mon corps, pour tenter d'apaiser mes souffrances et de me faire garder dans ce monde. Peu après, j'entendis les voix paniquées de mes plus nobles chevaliers. Je sentais, malgré mon état, leur inquiétude. Merlin les avait laissé s'occuper de moi, pour aller voir Morgane. Je ne sus guère de chose après ceci.

Fin alternative 1 :

Merlin était revenu quelques temps plus tard. Ma conscience me quittait peu à peu, mais je sentis qu'il tentait de me porter, refusant l'aide des chevaliers, se proposant surement pour me porter à sa place. Mais il devait refuser, car il continua à me porter. Alors que d'habitude il faisait si fragile, il me portait avec droiture, il me portait entièrement avec ses deux bras. Je sentais ses larmes tombaient sur moi. Ma conscience me quittait de plus en plus. Le silence régnait à la place des cris de guerres. Etait-ce finalement finis ? Qui avait gagné ? Mais toutes ces questions m'importèrent peu. Pour moi, je le sentais, c'était définitivement la fin. Cette fois, Merlin posa surement les genoux à terre. Il tombait entièrement en larme. C'était là où je trouvais mes dernières forces, non pas pour parler de sa magie.

« Merlin… Arrêtes… Je sens mes dernières forces me quittaient.

-Ne dîtes pas de sottises, crétin royal, dit-il, complètement en pleurs, je le savais, j'aurais dû vous sauver, c'était mon devoir, mon rôle, mon destin… et vous voilà à l'agonie.

-Tu ne devrais pas… parler de choses trop compliqué pour toi… »

Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais lui dire, définitivement pas ça, mais surement par fierté, j'ai fini par dire ce genre d'idiotie. Maintenant il était trop tard, ma conscience venait de me quitter, et la dernière image que j'eu droit, c'était à un Merlin en pleur au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Merlin se releva, avec Arthur dans les bras. Malgré son état, son chagrin, il devait y aller jusqu'au bout. Certes, il avait parlé à Morgane, il l'avait vaincu, il lui en a tant voulu, c'était de sa faute tout ce qui se passait, mais c'était une manière détournée de dire qu'il se détestait lui-même, s'il avait écouté les conseils de Kilgarrah, s'il avait réussi à tuer Mordred, alors Arthur aurait vécu, il aurait unifié Albion, rétablit la magie dans ce monde. Mais c'était trop tard. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'un endroit à l'amener, un endroit où il laissait ceux qui le méritaient, comme étant leur tombe : le Lac d'Avalon. Merlin marchait droit. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne mit pas le roi Arthur sur une barque fleurie qu'il brûlerait par magie. Non, il l'emmènerait lui-même. Dire qu'autrefois il avait dû plonger pour l'en sortir lorsqu'il avait était charmé par les sidhe. Plus qu'une main, c'était entièrement le corps de Freya, l'actuel dame du lac qu'en ressortit. Elle l'accueillait, une expression de tristesse sur son visage.

« Pardonne-moi Freya, vous avez tous eu tant confiance en moi, et j'ai échoué, j'ai laissé le plus grand roi qu'aurait pu connaître Albion mourir.

-Ne t'en veux pas, Merlin, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour le sauver. »

Merlin posa le corps d'Arthur dans le lac puis recula, laissant la jeune fille qu'il avait aimait autrefois s'occuper de son ami. Tout était fini maintenant, son destin venait de se terminer aussi, il n'avait rien réussi à accomplir.

Ce fut sous une magnifique lumière magique que le corps de l'un des plus grand roi, l'un des plus juste et noble, au cœur pur, et qui aurait pu encore être mieux, disparut. Merlin était maintenant seul, et son existence lui sembla maintenant si vide.

« Pardonne-moi Arthur… »

Fin alternative 2 :

(L'un de mes chevaliers, je ne sais pas lequel, ne pouvant aucunement les identifier me porta. Merlin était revenu. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait maintenant, j'étais toujours porté vers je ne sais où, jusqu'à ce que je sentis être descendu et cette fois, au lieu de reconnaître un sol sec, c'était humide, comme le bord d'un lac. Mon ouïe était toujours légèrement opérationnelle, et j'entendis, de la part de Merlin, une nouvelle langue étrange, mais qui n'était pas commune à la précédente. Et quelques temps après, je ressentis d'énormes courant d'air, ainsi que la voix… d'un dragon ? Le dernier n'était-il pas mort ? Etait-ce Merlin qui venait de l'appeler ? Que faisaient mes chevaliers ? Je ne pouvais plus me poser de questions, perdant entièrement conscience.

Je me réveillai, le soleil tapait sur mes yeux, qui n'en étaient pas encore habitués. Je sentis une douleur à mon ventre lorsque j'ai voulu me redresser, qui me força à garder ma position allongée. M'habituant peu à peu à la lumière je commençais à regarder la pièce, et il semblait que c'était ma chambre. A côté, je vis une tête brune couchée sur mon lit, se reposant à point fermée, je la reconnaitrais parmi toutes, ma tendre Guenièvre, mais avec un effort supplémentaire pour me redresser, j'en vis un seconde, et ça ne pouvait être que Merlin. Ma tête m'était douloureuse tandis que j'essayais de me rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Une bataille, la finale. Mordred. Camlann. Tout me revenait en mémoire et je regardai Merlin d'un œil bienveillant. Alors, même s'il usait de magie, il m'avait sauvé, et il avait réussi. Gaïus avait raison, et la vieille dame qui m'avait ramené Guenièvre à la raison aussi. Je souris à cette idée, je devrais lui en être reconnaissant. Cependant, je ne réfléchis guère plus longtemps, car je ressentis la douleur se pointait, et cette fois-ci, je ne sus garder le petit cri de douleur avec la grimace qui l'accompagnait. Ceci réveilla Merlin, puis Guenièvre, et en me voyant, ils sourirent tous les deux à pleines dents.

« Arthur !, crièrent-ils en chœur

-Oui, c'est bien moi, leur répondis-je, à croire vos têtes, on dirait que je suis revenu d'outre-tombe.

-On s'inquiétait, on pensait tous que c'était sans espoir, dit Guenièvre, avec un ton remplis de joie, mais sa voix étouffé par des pleurs refoulés.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ça doit être encore cet idiot de valet qui t'as angoissé, j'ai beau lui dire qu'on gagne toujours nos batailles, il ne me croit jamais, rajoutais-je pour taquiner mon ami Merlin.

-Arthur, ce n'est pas drôle ! C'était vraiment désespéré ! »

Je regardais Merlin, d'un air suspicieux, je demandai à Guenièvre de nous laisser seul un petit moment, désirant mettre quelques points au clair, et je vis Merlin se raidir. Se doutait-il déjà de quoi j'allais aborder ? Cela pouvait lui arriver d'être intelligent.

« Merlin… Je veux être sûr de quelque chose… Tu es… magicien n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien évidemment, il gardait le silence. Pourquoi me l'avouerait-il en face, alors qu'il sait très bien leur sort ? Je soupirais.

« Je sais que si je suis encore de ce monde, c'est grâce à toi et… à ta magie.

-Arthur… J'aurais tant aimé te le dire, pouvoir t'avouer mon secret… mais

-Ne t'explique pas idiot… Je suis plutôt heureux que tu ne sois pas devenu comme Morgane, et au fond, n'est-ce pas tout ce qui compte. Mais tu me l'as caché depuis le début ?

-Oui, c'est avec ça que j'ai pu sauver vos fesses royales, sire. »

Alors là, il ne manquait pas d'air, il mériterait le piloris, mais je vais faire comme si je n'ai rien entendu. J'aurais bien aimé l'embêter, lui gratter le crâne, mais mon corps me rappela son état, et je changea d'avis.

« Sire, ça serait bien que vous restez tranquille et éviter de rouvrir vos blessures si difficilement soignée. »

On rigola, comme avant, magie ou pas magie, il restait Merlin, je restais Arthur. Demain serait une nouvelle journée, je retournerais dans mes fonctions, et tout reprendra le cours du temps, normal.)

* * *

**Et voila, ma partie est terminée. J'espère quelle vous aura plus et que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire malgré les fautes. J'ai vraiment eu du mal pour la fin, même si j'avais les scènes dans ma tête, les transposer par écrit est vraiment dur (et j'ai l'impression que ça ne colle pas à l'image que j'ai dans ma tête et que ça me paraît moins bien niveau émotion, mais c'est à vous d'en juger).**

**Donnez-moi votre avis, j'ai vu que maintenant, poster des reviews est devenu encore plus simple ! Tout ce que je demande, c'est votre opinion, des conseils pour m'améliorer et tout et tout.**

**Sur ce, merci, et à la prochaine fois** pour la suite de ces pseudos-POV


End file.
